Hate become a friend
by Masashi 'Gepiin' Park
Summary: Seorang gadis yang telat berangkat sekolah malah menemukan orang yang tidak dikenal yang sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaat merepotkan. apa yang terjadi? Baca aja. OOC,gaje. Sorry baru pertama... Bukan yuri
1. Chapter 1

Pagi hari pun tiba,matahari tersenyum dengan gembira dan daun-daun menangis bahagia, itulah tanda pagi hari telah tiba. Tapi berbeda denganku , hari ini aku terbirit-birit sudah bagaikan dikejar-kejar anjing.

Hari ini aku bangun tanpa sautan dari mama dan papaku , karena biasanya mama dan papaku membangunkanku tapi hari ini tidak, jadi aku bangun kesiangan.

Aku melirik ke arah jam yang terlihat marah karena ketelatanku bangun,"Hah…..? Sudah jam setengah enam," Aku langsung loncat dari tempat tidurku dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil air wudhu , setelah itu barulah aku shalat.

3 menit kemudian shalatku pun selesai. Aku pun langsug menyiapkan seragam untuk dipakai sekolah dan hari ini pun hari Senin. Aku mandi sangat terburu-buru karena sekarang sudah pukul…"Tidak….. sudah jam enam kurang sepuluh,Oh No…!". Aku berlari menuju kamar mandi sambil menyambar handuk,sikat gigi dan odol.

"Duar…." Pintu kamar mandi kututup dengan kencang karena saking terburu-burunya.(^_^).

"Byur… byur …. byur …" suara air terdengar hingga lantai bawah. "SAKURA! Kamu itu mandi atau perang sih?" teriak papaku

"Aku mandi lah… Aku lagi buru-buru nih!"

15 menit kemudian telah berlalu , aku telah berpakaian rapih,hanya tinggal berdasi,berkerudung,bersepatu dan sisiran. Aku berdiam diri memikirkan suatu hal yang sepertinya aku kelupaan.

"Sepertinya ada yang belum aku siapkan, tapi apa ya?"

"Sakura! Cepat turun!"

"Iya,ma…. Sebentar lagi."

"Ini hari Senin lho…"

"Oh,iya.",tiba-tiba aku teringat barang apa yang tertinggal.

"Oh , to…topiku mana? Dasiku…?" aku bingung mencari topi dan dasiku.

"SEBASTIAN! Topi dan dasiku dimana?"

"Ada di lemari kuning,Ojo-san* "

"OK. Arigatou**,Sebastian"

"Domo***,Ojo-san"

Aku segera mengambil dasi dan topiku dan segera menyisir rambutku yang panjangnya sebahu,berwara merah muda,lurus dan berkilau. Aku berlari menuju lantai bawah sambil menyambar bando merah muda kesayanganku dan segera mengenakannya di kepalaku.

"Mama… Aku minta uang untuk ongkos"

Lalu mamaku memberiku 20.000 rupiah untuk naik bis dan jajan disekolah.

"Ya udah,makasih ma. Aku berangkat dulu ya.." aku berangkat dengan tidak lupa mencium tangan papa dan mamaku.

"Assalamualaikum" sahutku didepan pintu

"Wa'alaikumsalam" jawab keluargaku.

Aku berlari sekuat tenagaku ke tempat pemberhentian bus. "Hah…Hah…Hah…" Nafasku terengah-engah.

"Hah…! Udah jam tujuh kurang lima menit. Aduh ini bisnya mana sih? Aku bisa telat nih"

"Toot…Toot…Toot…,",suara klakson bispun terdengar.

"Astaghfirullahhalazim! Ini bis bikin kaget aja sih,tapi… ya sudahlah aku terburu-buru."

"Dak…Dak…Dak…Dak…"suara tepakkan kakiku di tangga bis sangat terdengar.

"Brum…. Brum…" akhirnya bisnya pun berjalan.

'Aduh gimana,nih? Kurang empat menit lagi' pikirku dalam hati sambil melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul "06:56". Aku terbengong sehingga tidak sadar bahwa disebelahku sudah ada anak perempuan.

"Aduh… Sudah jam segini,nanti saya bisa telat dan nanti pasti dimarahi oleh mami dan papi. Bagaimana ini? Saya pasti telat,dan nanti dihukum" ucap anak tadi.

'Ini orang bias diem ga sih? Ngeluh aja dari tadi' pikirku dalam hati.

"Aduh… Saya inikan anak baru ,tetapi kenapa sudah telat? Dimarahi papi dan mami deh".

Ia mengeluh lagi sambil mengangkat kacamatanya dan membelakangi rambutnya yang dikepang rapih.

"Ini anak ngeluh aja deh,siapa sih? Anak sekolah mana?" bisikku pelan.

Aku selalu berpikir seperti itu didalam bis, sampai-sampai tak sadar bahwa bis sudah berhenti di depan sekolah. Aku turun dari bis itu dan menyerahkan selembaran uang 5.000. Aku menuruni bis sambil melihat jam.

"HAH! Sudah jam tujuh lewat delapan sudah pasti gerbangnya ditutup"

"Drap…Drap…Drap…" suara larian terdengar dibelakangku.

"Siapa ya yang masih telat? Untung ada temannya"

Aku menengok ke belakang dan ternyata orang itu….

"Apa? Anak itu? Dia sekolah disini? Sepertinya dia anak baru. Mudah-mudahan ga masuk kelasku. Tapi emangnya dia kelas berapa? Tapi kayaknya dia kelas sembilan deh ".

Aku berpikir seperti itu sambil berlari dan berhenti ditempat hukuman untuk para murid yang telat. Tak lama setelah aku berhenti anak itu pun disebelahku. Kami hanya berdua saja di tempat hukuman itu. Kami tidak diberi hukuman pada saat upacara berlangsung, tetapi setelah upacara usai.

Tak lama upacara pun selesai. Oh iya,aku belum memperkenalkan diriku ya. Namaku SakuraHaruno. Aku sekolah di Konoha Junior High School. Itu adalah sekolah untuk orang-orang keturunan dari Jepang. Sekarang aku kelas Sembilan. Aku tinggal bersama kedua orangtuaku,adikku dan pembantuku. Nama papakuHaruno Jiraya. Nama mamaku Alicia Kate Smith. Nama adikku Haruno Alice, dia kelas 6 SD. Aku dan adikku keturunan Jepang – Inggris, karena itu namaku dan adikku campur aduk(^_^). Aku mempunya pembantu bernama Sebastian. Dia itu orang Eropa tapi keturunan Jepang.

"Sakura! Hari ini kamu terlambat, kamu harus memunguti sampah yang berada di sekitar sekolah. Laksanakan dengan baik ya!"

"Dan kamu…..,siapa kamu? Anak baru?"

"Saya Hyuga Hinata, Sensei. Maafkan saya. Saya memang anak baru"

"Mau anak baru,anak lama tetap aja di hukum"

"Baik,Sensei"

"Bruk…." Aku meletakkan tasku.

Kupunguti sampah-sampah yang berserakan dan aku buang ditempat sampah berdasarkan kelompoknya. Kira-kira sepuluh menit aku dan anak itu memunguti sampah.

"Sudah! Kalian bias masuk kelas,tapi jangan lupa ke guru piket untuk meminya surat izin masuk kelas"

"Baik Sensei" sahutku.

Kami berjalan menuju meja piket. Kami meminya Surat Izin Masuk Kelas. Guru itu memberikanku secarik kertas yang berisi:

_Nama : Haruno Sakura_

_ Kelas :IX-2_

_ Keterangan: Terlambat karena __kesiangan_

_ TTD TTD_

Piket murid

"Kamu siapa?"

"Nama saya Hyuga Hinata,saya anak baru"

"Ooh…. Anak baru itu ya…. Anak baru kok sudah telat. Oh,ini surat yang isinya kelas kamu nanti"

Guru itu memberika selembar amplop putih.

"Ya sudah Sakura,kamu ibu izinkan masuk kelas"

"Baik"

"Tap…Tap…Tap…" aku menuju ruang kelasku.

"Tok…Tok…Tok…" aku mengetuk pintu kelas. Aku masuk kedalam kelas dan berjalan ke meja guru untuk memberikan surat izin masuk kelas,tetapi tidak ada guru. Aku langsung menuju tempat dudukku di paling belakang.

"Ohayo****,Sakura"saut Sahabatku Aoi.

"Hai,Ino"

Yamanaka Ino adalah sahabatku yang duduk di depanku. Dia yang selalu membantu pada saat kesulitan. Ino adalah anak yang paling popular di sekolah karena kecantikannya dan kepintarannya.

"Grek…."suara pintu kelas yang terbuka terdengar. Dalam sekejap kelas menjadi hening.

"Sensei akan memperkenalkan murid baru. Silahkan masuk!" ujar Shikaku Sensei. Shikaku Sensei adalah wali kelas kita. Kita tidak memanggilnya Mister tapi "Sensei" yang artinya guru.

Anak itu memasuki kelas dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Baik Hinata kamu boleh mencari tempat duduk yang kosong ya…"

"Baik,Pak"

"Saya tinggal dulu ya. Kalian tolong bantu dia ya"

"Baik,Sensei"

Aku tidak mengetahui hal ini karena aku sedang membaca komik.

"Ckrit…." Suara bangku yang ditarikpun tidak dapat menggugatku.

"Hai,kita bertemu kembali ya"

"Eh,Iya"

"N-Nama kamu s-siapa?"

"Namaku…."aku mulai menengok dan….

'Hah? Kok dia sih? Jadi dia masuk kelas ini?' pikirku dalam hati.

"K-Kamu kenapa?"

"H-eh… enggak kok"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ho ho ho aku balik lagi nih….**

**Lama ga updatenya? Lama? Lama? Gomen ya kalau kelamaan… lagi sibuk buat pendaftaran masuk SMA nih…! Siapa yang mau masuk SMA juga?**

**Makasih buat repiu-repiu-nya….**

**Karena kemaren aku lupa (tepatnya gak tau) cara buat notes beginian jadi baru di chapter 2 lah saya menulis ini. Gomen ne….**

**Rated: K+ (aja)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi-sama, Sebastian punya Toboso-san.**

**Oh iya, sorry ya kalu bahasa inggrisnya ada atau buanyak yang salah….**

**Gomen ne.**

**Kalau gitu langsung baca aja ya….**

**Come on….**

Aku langsung pindah ketempatnya Ino.

"Eh,kapan anak itu masuk?" tanyaku.

"Siapa?"

"Anak itu" tunjukku kecil kearah anak tadi.

"Tadi,baru saja. Kamu sih sibuk baca komik" jelas Ino.

"he…he…he…, tapi masa' duduknya harus sama aku?"

"habisnya tempat yang kosong tinggal disebelah kamu saja"

"Heh?" aku celingak-celinguk melihat seisi kelas

"Iya,kan?"

"Eh,iya ya. Hi…hi…hi…"

"Eh,ada guru tuh" teriak temanku yang bernama Yuu.

Semua duduk di tempat masing-masing. Guru itu pun masuk. Guru itu adalah guru bahasa Inggris namanya .

"_Because there is a new student, I will introduce myself. My name is Shikamaru Nara you can call me Mr. Shikamaru….._" jelas Sensei Shikamaru.

"_Okay, our lesson now is procedure text. I will give you group. I will read the group._

_Kiba,Shino,Naruto,Temari,Ten-ten group one_

_Sakura,Hatake,Gaara,Hinata,Ino group two_

_bla…bla…bla..._" Jelas Mr. Shikamaru.

"Hah?Aku bareng dengan Hinata. Ya sudahlah dicoba dulu"

"_Now you discuss with your group about your procedure text_" Mr. Shikamaru berkata

"OK,Sensei" sahut kami semua

Kita semua menuju group masing-masing. Kelompokku berkumpul ditempatku dan tempatnya Aoi.

"Hai,namamu Hinata ya?" Tanya Hatake dan Gaara pada Hinata.

"Iya,nama saya Hinata. Salam kenal,eh…."

"Gaara"

"Hatake"

"Mohon Bantuannya" pintanya.

"Kluk.." angguk mereka berdua.

"Oh,iya namaku Yamanaka Ino, tapi kamu panggil aku Ino aja ya…" Ino memperkenalkan diri

"Aku Haruno Sakura"Aku memperkenalkan diri.

"Ya sudah,sekarang kita mau membuat apa "

"Mie Instant aja. Aku suka banget sama mie" usul Gaara.

"Jelly aja! Aku ga suka mie" balas Hatake

"Ya sudah sih biar Sakura aja yang milih dia kan ketua. Iya kan?" Tanya Aoi.

"Terserah deh. Gini aja kita pakai voting. Siapa yang milih Mie Instant?"

Gaara yang menunjuk.

"Siapa yang memilih jelly?"

Hatake dan Ino yang menunjuk.

"Kamu apa Hinata?"

"Em….sa…saya…. sama seperti Gaara saja" jawabnya.

"Ya sudah. Aku mau pilih em…..'tangtingtung siapa yang beruntung' aku pilih mie instant. Jadi kita membuat MIE INSTANT! Aku tulis ya.." (Kalau gitu ga usah pake voting kaleee)

Aku menulis nama anggota kelompok dan..

"How to Make Boiling Noodle"

Aku langsung memberikan kertas itu ke Mr. Shikamaru .

"_After go home, you must try your recipe in one member's home and tomorrow, you will try in front of the class, understand?_"

"Yes, we are"

….

"Teng…teng…teng…" bel dibunyikan tanda waktu pulang telah tiba.

"Bla…bla…bla…." semua anak mengobrol sambil keluar kelas dengan hati yang senang, namun berbeda denganku. Aku, Hatake, Gaara dan Ino sedang ribut-ribut memikirkan dimana kami semua akan kerja kelompok.

"Siapa yang tidak punya adik kecil? Kalau aku sih punya"

"Aku punya adik tapi adikku itu sudah kelas 6 SD" jawabku.

"Ya sudah di rumah kamu saja,setuju?"

"Ya" jawab Hatake dan Gaara sambil menganggukan kepala mereka.

"Tapi… bagaimana dengan Hinata?" Tanya Gaara.

"Bruk…" suara seseorang yang terjatuh terdengar

"Siapa tuh yang jatuh?" Tanya ku.

"Tidak tahu, Ayo kita tolongin"

Kita semua pergi ke tempat suara itu berasal

"Waa…waa…waa…." Suara rebut anak-anak terdengar di tempat kejadian. Akhirnya kita sampai di tempat itu.

"Tuh,kan,sudah kuduga pasti yang jatuh Hinata" kataku.

"Srek…srek…srek…" aku dan Aoi membantu membereskan buku Hinata yang berserakan

"Lain kali hati-hati ya Hinata" Saran Ino.

"Iya nih. Kamu bikin malu banget,sih" Omongku.

"Maafkan saya,tadi saya dikerjai oleh anak-anak yang berdiri disana" jelasnya sambil menunjuk kea rah anak laki-laki pentolan sekolah.

"Yang mana? Yang itu?" Tanya Ino

"he-eh" dia menganggukkan kepala.

"Sakura,ayo kita beri nasihat kepada mereka"saran Ino.

"Eh? Jangan kita,mereka saja. Mereka kan laki-laki sedangkan kita perempuan"

"Ya sudah. Hatake! Gaara! Kalian nasihati mereka ya! Tapi tidak pakai kekerasan lho!"

"OK!"jawab mereka.

Mereka berjalan menuju segerombolan anak-anak itu. Ketika mereka mendekatinya dan Ino dan aku melihatnya dengan baik dan ternyata mereka adalah pentolan sekolah. Pentolan sekolah adalah segerombolan murid-murid yang nakal-nakal dan jahil-jahil.

Tak lama kemudian mereka kembali.

"Sudah kami nasihati tapi mereka tetap saja mengeyel jadi kami selesaiin aja deh. Habisnya kita sudah capek"

"Ya sudahlah tidak apa-apa yang penting kita sudah berusaha untuk menasihatinya" ucap Ino.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat kerumah Sakura" Kata Hatake.

"Ya sudah. Ayo!" Ajakku.

"Tap…tap…tap…" kita berjalan menelusuri jalan menuju tempat pemberhentian bus yang berada di depan jalan sekolah.

"Toot…toot….toot…."suara klakson bus pun terdengar.

"Eh,copot…copot…"

"Siapa yang latah tuh? Sepertinya anak cowok "Tanyaku dengan kebingungan.

"Sudahlah lupakan saja,ayo kita naik." Saran Ino

"Dak…Dak…Dak…"kita semua menaiki tangga bus.

"Brum…brum…brum…." Akhirnya busnya pun berjalan.

Oh iya,aku belum memperkenalkan siapa Hatake dan Gaara ya…? Hatake memiliki nama lengkap Hatake Kakashi sedangkan Gaara tidak memiliki nama lengkap.(sebenarnnya ku ga tau nama lengkap gaara . hehehe ). Mereka adalah teman sejak aku masih kecil namun aku dan Hatake lebih dulu bertemu. Kita berpisah jauh karena aku pindah rumah karena pekerjaan papaku. Namun, Alhamdulillah tahun ini kita bias bertemu kelmbali.

Selama perjalanan, Ino, Hatake dan Gaara mengobrol dengan hati yang senang. Sedangkan aku hanya melongok keluar jendela melihat pemandangan siang hari dan Hinata hanya duduk terdiam sambil melihat kebuku yang dipegangnya. Kita semua tidak sadar bahwa kita sudah sampai di tempat pemberhentian bus didekat rumahku.

Kami menuruni bus dan memasukkan selembaran uang lima ribuan kedalam kotak yang disediakan di dekat pintu keluar. Lalu kami menuju rumahku dengan berjalan kaki dan berbincang-bincang. Setelah sampai…

"Assalamualaikum" sahut Aoi,Gaara,Hatake dan Aku.

"Wa'alaikumsallam. Silahkan masuk Ojo-san" jawab Sebastian dari dalam rumah.

"Sebastian, aku membawa teman-temanku untuk kerja kelompok. Jadi, nanti dapurnya aku pakai sebentar paling-paling sampai jam tiga-an"

"Baik, Ojo-san"

"Ayo,kiya ke dapur" ajakku.

Kita semua berjalan menuju dapur yang terletak dibagian paling belakang rumahku.

"Daripada kepikiran, mendingan sekarang kita shalat dulu"saranku

"Tapi shalatnya dimana?" TanyaIno.

"Ikut aku!"ajakku

Aku menunjukan jalan menuju tempat shalat atau yang biasa disebut Ruangan Mushola. Aku paling suka memandangi foto-foto mama dan papa ketika mereka sedang menunaikan Ibadah Haji di Tanah Suci, Mekkah. Aku ingin sekali pergi kesana,tetapi mama dan papaku melarangku karena aku sudah kelas Sembilan jadinya disuruh belajar dulu deh.

Akhirnya kita sampai di Mushola.

"Sakura,dimana wudhunya?"Tanya Gaara.

"Di Lubang Buaya"jawabku dengan kesal.

"Bener nih?"

"Ya tidaklah tuh dikamar mandi"jelasku sambil menunjuk kearah kamar mandi yang berada tidak jauh dari Mushola.

"Ya sudah aku duluan ya?"

"Terserah lah"

Semua mengantri didepan pintu kamar mandi, kecuali aku dan Hinata. Aku hanya termenung,

'Kok,dari tadi Hinata diam saja ya? Memang sih dia anaknya pendiem,tapi setidaknya menannyakan sesuatu gitu' pikirku dalam hati.

Sekarang sudah giliran Hinata untuk memasuki kamar mandi. Tak lama kemudian….

"Bruk…."

Semua menengok kearah kamar mandi

"Ada apaan tuh?"Tanya Ino

"Hah?Sepertinya Hinata yang terjatuh didalam kamar mandi . tolongin yuk!"pinta Gaara

"Ya.. pasti kita tolonginlah…" kata ku.

Kita semua pergi ke kamar mandi dan….

"Ckrek…."pintu kamar madi terbuka.

**TBC**

**Gimana? Gimana?**

**Bagus? Mudah-mudahan deh…**

**Oh iya. Di sini udah mulai ketahuan kalau si Gaara suka sama Hinata lho….. ^/^**

**Mungkin aku update chapter 3 agak pendek… ga papa kan? Apa yg ini juga pendek ya?**

**OK! Jangan lupa ngeripiu ya…..**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fyuuuh…. Akhirnya udah ketauan NEMnya…. Dan aku LULUS syukur deh ^/^….**

** Maaf ya updatenya agak telat kemaren^^ aku sakit… :'( 25 hari itu juga masih belum sembuh total! Tapi aku terus berusaha biar tetep bisa update… dan sekarang aku udah update… **

** Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi-nii chan**

** Warning: OOC banget,Gaje,banyak typo,dll.**

**Rated: K+**

**Pair: Sakura Hinata (Bukan Yuri :p )**

**soal kemaren aku salah update chapter *digebukin readers. maaf banget ya...**

**untuk ada temen aku yang kasih tau aku :)**

**~~~~~~~~~0000000~~~~~~~~~0000000~~~~~~~~~~0000**

"Ya.. pasti kita tolonginlah…" kata ku.

Kita semua pergi ke kamar mandi dan….

"Ckrek…."pintu kamar madi terbuka.

"Wah bajumu basah sekali, pasti tadi kena air ya….?"Tanya Gaara.

"Bukan kena air tapi kena tanah. Sudah tau kena air pake nanya. He….he…he…" Candaku.

"Hinata,kamu bawa baju ganti tidak?" Tanya Ino

"Tidak,saya tidak membawa baju ganti"

"Ya sudah. Sakura,kamu kan pemilik rumah alias tuan rumah. Jadi pasti yang punya baju ganti kan kamu saja. Jadi….."

Tiba-tiba pembincaraan Ino terpotong.

"Sudah pakai bajuku saja" potong Gaara sambil meletakkan jaketnya ke punggung Hinata.

"Hei….. kamu sadar tidak kalau kamu itu cowok sedangkan Hinata kan cewek. Kan aneh kalau Hinata yang ALIM seperti ini menggunakan pakaian laki-laki!"

"Iya juga sih. He…." Senyum Gaara dengan wajahnya yang merah.

"Ih,nih anak nyengir doang" Kata Hatake

"Ya sudahlah. Hinata! Ikut aku ke kamarku!"

"Drap…Drap…Drap…"aku dan Hinata menaiki tangga menuju kamarku yang terletak dilantai atas.

"Hinata,kamu pilih bajunya sendiri"

"Baik"

"Ya sudah aku keluar dulu. Kamu langsung pakai bajunya ya!"

Tak Lama kemudian Hinata pun selesai setelah 30 menit menunggu. Kami menuruni tangga lalu menuju ke Mushola .

"Maaf ya, sudah lama me….."

"Wah,Hinata kamu cantik juga pakai bajunya Sakura "potongino.

"Iya"lanjut Gaara

"Ayo,kita shalat dulu. Udah jam dua kurang nih"

Kita semua shalat dengan Imamnya adalah Gaara. Setelah kita Shalat,kita langsung kedapur mengerjakan tugas kita. Ketika kita ingin membuatnya,nah,kalau kita membuat sesuatu harus di persiapkan semua alat dan bahanya kan? Tiba-tiba suara panci terdengar.

"Eh,copot…copot…"

"siapa lagi tuh yang latah? Sudahlah lupakan saja."

Kita menuju ketempat suara itu berasal. Ternyata Hinata yang menjatuhkan panci itu.

"tuh kan,pasti Hinata soalnya jarang sekali ada keluargaku yang ceroboh. Sudahlah ga papa".

Kita membersihkan kotoran dan air yang berceceran. Setelah selesai,kita melanjutkan tugas kami itu. Kami tidak berani lagi apabila kita memberi tugas membawa barang-barang yang susah,jadi kami hanya menyuruhnya untuk mengetik setelah kami selesai melakukan tugas kami ini.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul….."Hah? Sudah jam 4,aku harus segera pulang " saut Inodan Hatake.

"aku juga"

"yah…. Ya sudahlah yang penting kita sudah selesai. Oh iya,kertasnya ada di Hinata ya…"

"Hinata,besok jangan lupa ya…."

"InsyaAllah ya…

Pagi haripun tiba Ino,Hatake,Gaara dan Aku berangkat bersama-sama dengan wajah ceria karena kita merasa bahwa sudah tidak ada beban yang harus dilakukan. Ketika sampai disekolah,kita langsung menanyakan tugas yang kemarin dikerjakan kepada Hinata karena pelajaran adalah pelajaran pertama.

"Hinata,mana tugasnya?" TanyaIno.

"Em…..a..anu…"

"Mana? Cepetan donk" tegasku.

"Em…a..anu…tu…tugasnya… em…hiks"

"Eh,malah nangis. Kenapa? Jangan-jangan kamu lupa membawanya lagi"

"He-eh… hiks….hiks…hiks…"

"Yah…Kan pelajaran pertama" kataku dengan muka sedih.

"Ma…hiks….ma…maaf. Sssaya… be..nar-benar min,… hiks..minta ..maaf… Saya benar-benar lupa"

"Ada guru!"teriak salah seorang murid.

"Wah gaswat nih eh gawat, si Hinata pakai segala alasan ga bawa lagi" ucapku.

"_OK class you must perform in front of the class. Now group two_"

Aku dan Ino maju dan menjelaskan namun Mr. Shikamaru tidak mau medengarkan dan katanya kita akan mendapatkan nilai 0. Semenjak Hari itu Aku,Ino,Gaara dan Hatake jadi memusuhinya sampai-sampai ketika dia ngomong kita tidak pernah mendengarkannya. Sampai-sampai pada suatu saat…

"Teman-teman maafkan saya ya…. Atas kesalahan yang waktu itu."

"Hah? Ga semudah itu kita bisa mendapatkan nilai lagi. Kamu pikir mendapatkan nilai itu gampang? " Aku marah karena aku tak pernah mendapatkan nilai dibawah dari 8,5. Karena apabila aku mendapatkan nilai dibawah itu dan ketahuan oleh orang tuaku pasti dimarahi habis-habisan oleh mereka.

"Sudahlah Sakura aku tau perasaanmu tapi…."

"Kamu sih ga pernah dimarahin habis-habisan sama orangtuamu. Aku tuh….hiks…" air mata turun dari mataku dan aku sudah mulai menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Sudahlah. Aku ini kan sahabatmu nanti kalau kamu dimarahi oleh orangtuamu aku, Hatake dan Gaara bakalan membela kamu deh. Kalian mau kan Hatake,Gaara?" jelas Aoi.

"Pasti!"

"Tapi…hiks"

"Sudah. Nih kamu minum dulu."

"Glek..glek…glek" suara tegukan air yang diminum Aoi terdengar saking sedihnya ia menangis.

….

Hari semakin hari kami lewati dengan hati yang masih terisi amarah kepada Hinata karena kejadian yang sudah berlalu itu. Hingga pada suatu hari….

"Sensei ingin membagi kalian kelompok belajar. Karena ini sudah bulan Januari dan kita akan melaksanakan UN pada bulan April. Sebelum Sensei membagi kelompok apakah ada yang mau bertanya?"

Aku menunjukkan jari bahwa aku mau bertanya.

"Iya, Sakura?"

"Sensei,kelompoknya buat sendiri saja ya…"

"Tidak,nanti Sensei yang buat. Kalau kalian buat sendiri nanti bingung kalau ada yang tidak dapat kelompok. Kan kasihan."

"Sudah ya.. akan Sensei tulis di papan tulis"

Mr. Shikamaru menuliskan nama-nama murid di kelas ku. Dan ternyata aku bersama….

'Hah? Sama Hinata lagi?' pikirku dalam Hati.

"Sakura kita bersama lagi" ucap Gaara,Hatake dan Aoi.

Kita belajar bersama Hinata dengan baik dan pada suatu saat…

"Teman. Maafkan Saya ya… saya benar-benar bersalah ketika itu. Kali ini saya akan membantu…ka…hiks…ka..kalian be..belajar" tiba-tiba Hinata pun menangis.

Kita merasa sangat kasihan namun kemarahan ku tak terelakkan.

"Kau! Dengan gampang gitu ngomong seperti itu,hah?"marahku dengan suara agak ingin menangis.

"Sakura,bersabarlah lagi pula kan bukan kamu sendiri yang dapat 0 tapi aku,Gaara,Hatake dan Hinata pun mendapatkan 0"

"Kau benar ya…"

"Ya sudah sekarang kita semua bermaafan ya. Tapi maafannya yang ikhlas ya…."

Gaara,Hatake dan Inobermaafan sambil menjulurkan kelingking mereka.

"Kalau gitu maafkan aku juga ya…." Pinta ku sambil mengulurkan jari kelingking juga dan menangis karena terharu.

"iya..saya maafkan"ujarnya.

Semenjak saat itu kita belajar tanpa ada halangan. Dan ketika ulangan….

"Yeiiii! Aku dapat seratus. Kita semua dapat seratus karena bantuan dari Hinata" ujar Ino "Tidak juga kok. Kita bekerja bersama,jadi kita semualah yang sudah berjuang"

"Kalau begitu kita berlima akan menjadi sahabat selamanya!" kataku senang. Aku,Hatake,Gaara dan Aoi menjadi sahabat Hinata yang pertama kalinya. Kita berlima saling berangkulan dan menangis.

The End

**~~~~~~000000~~~~~~~~~~00000000`~~~~~~~~~~~~000000~~~**

**Akhirnya selese juga fict saya ini XD… **

**Gimana ceritanya? Membosankan kah? Payah kah? **

**Hadoooh… enaknya sekarang aku ngapain? Aku tau! *ga jelas***

**Mendingan nunggu Review dari kalian2 deh… in here…**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
